


A Valentines Letter

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr promps and works [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teenlock, Valentines Day Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock writes a Valentines letter to John, but it doesn't go exactly how he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentines Letter

He waited until John closed the locker door and went to football practise. Then, he crept forward and disposed of the pink letter through the crack in the door. Then he snuck out again.

***

Sherlock took a deep, shaky breath. He and John had been friends for a long period of time, and he hoped that John did not reject him. Of course, he didn't sign his name to the letter, or ask him to meet anywhere. John was supposed to figure it out himself, he certainly was smart enough.

He turned the corner, and saw John standing next to Mary, holding the pink card in his hand. Sherlock studied them from afar, but still close enough to hear them.

"What can I help you with, John?" Mary asked sweetly, turning towards him.

"I, erm was wondering if you - if you gave me this?" John held up the pink card. Mary studied it for a long time, and slowly, a smile crept up onto her lips.

"Yes, I did. I didn't actually think you would have figured it out so soon!" She smiled a horribly sweet smile. Mary then leaned up and kissed John, and John kissed back. Sherlock gasped quietly, tears threatening to poor out. He stealthily walked away, but as soon as he was sure they wouldn't hear him, he broke out into a run. He ran through the school halls until he got to his dormitory. Then, he brushed past Victor quite harshly and crawled under the bed.

"Sh- Sherlock?" Victor asked, shocked at the response. "Are you - alright?"

"Can't you deduce that?" Sherlock snapped back at him. Sherlock tried his best to contain his sobs, but everything just rushed in and oh, how everything hurt. The image of Mary and John kissing replayed again and again in his mind like a broken record. She lied, and instead of being punished for that, she was rewarded. By John. He sobbed rather loudly at that thought.

"No need to get narky with me, Sherlock," Victor said gently. He leant down to look underneath the bed, and was met by the sight of Sherlock huddled in a ball, shoulders shaking and sobbing. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"It's stupid!" Sherlock hissed. "Stupid and sentimental."

"Ah." Was all he replied with. The stayed like that for a while, Sherlock crying and Victor wincing every time, before Victor broke the silence.

"I'm not like your brother, you know," he began carefully. "I won't laugh if you tell me, and besides, talking about it helps." Another loud sob.

Now, it just so happened that a certain John was walking by to tell Sherlock the news of him having a Valentine, when he heard these exact words and Sherlock's sob. John stopped dead in his tracks. Sherlock was... Crying. Legitimately crying. John took a step closer as Sherlock shakily cleared his throat.

"I wrote a - oh what are they called again? Oh, yes - I wrote a Valentines Letter to John (John's breath hitched at this) and I slipped it into his locker. I wanted him to deduce who wrote it, but it went all wrong. I was so stupid, so, so stupid!" Sherlock wailed.

"Jeez, keep it down Sherlock. If you don't mind me asking, what went wrong?" 

"Mary!" Was the blurted out response. "He asked her if she wrote it, and she took credit for it! Then he - oh it was horrible - then she kissed him, and he her." 

John blinked. Then he blinked again, and again. This was not possible.

In Sherlock's dormitory, Victor was just as stunned as John was.

"So, you - she took - John kissed - I'm sorry, but I'm getting a headache. Do you mind if I get myself a -?" Victors question ended in silence.

"Go. Leave me be. I don't want to see anyone ever again." Came the strangled response. Sherlock has stopped crying, but the occasional sniff echoed through the dorm. John heard footsteps approach the door, and his only coherent thought was: oh shit.

Then, he knocked.

***

"Oh! It's um... You." Victor stood awkwardly in the doorway. John nodded.

"Can I talk to him?" John said. Then added, with a fake laugh. "Or is he busy blowing up some poor bug?" 

"He's erm, well I'll let you talk to him," Victor says, before rushing out the door, leaving John alone with Sherlock. John took a deep breath, and closed the door behind him.

"Sherlock - are you okay, mate?" Really John? You just heard him cry his heart out because you kissed the wrong person. 

"Go away." Was the only response he got. John walked over to Sherlock's bed, and got down on his knees. He peered under the bed, and saw Sherlock curled up in a ball, shivering. 

"Sherlock, don't be daft. Get out from under there, your gonna catch a cold." Act cool.

"Don't care. Go away." It hurt Sherlock to says these words, but it was for the best. Better to be cold towards John, then for him to feel a pang of hurt whenever he saw him and Mary together. That's what happened, after you kissed someone, right? You got together.

John looked at Sherlock. Well, Sherlock's back. He remembered all the times Sherlock had taken a blow for him, or have something up for John. He remembered the times when Sherlock would spit put deductions, would parade his knowledge around. John remembered how he felt his happiest around Sherlock. And then, he made a choice.

John got onto his hands and knees, and crawled under the bed, towards the wall and towards Sherlock. When, he finally reached Sherlock, John lay next to him.

"I found a love letter in my locker today," he began, watching Sherlock. Sherlock began to quiver ever so slightly. "I went around, looking for whoever wrote the letter. Then, I asked Mary."

"Oh? What what did she say?" Sherlock all but spat.

"She told me she wrote the letter. I thought I found my Valentine, but I didn't, did I?" John asked softly. Sherlock stilled, and John could have sworn he stopped breathing and was calculating the odds. "Who wrote the letter, Sherlock?" 

John curled an arm around Sherlock's waist and pulled him closer, until they were touching.

"Who?" He breathed in Sherlock's ear. There was a whimpered response. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Me. I wrote it." Sherlock whispered, beginning to shake again, his pulse speeding up.

"Sherlock. Look at me." John said simply, and Sherlock rolled onto his right side, and slowly looked up at John. "What happens next, hmm?"

"I - I don't know." Sherlock responded, his breath hitching as John leaned his face closer to Sherlock's.

"Oh, but you do." And with that, he kissed Sherlock.

Sherlock tensed up even more (if that was possible) when he felt John's lips connect with his, but it did not take long before he melted into the kiss. Sherlock felt like, oh, it was indescribable. It was as if John was a radioactive bomb that had gone off, and Sherlock was in the centre of the bast. He felt lightheaded, but in a good way. He felt happy, like his chest was about to explode. It was even better than he had imagined, and he knew the types of chemicals that would come into play. Then John ran his tongue across Sherlock's bottom lip, and Sherlock moaned and opened his mouth a bit more. And when John's tongue brushed against his, he lost all coherent thoughts for precisely 180 seconds. 

They continued like that for a little while longer, before Sherlock had to pull back for air. He was panting, and he could have sworn his lips were swollen and wet. He looked up at John, and John grinned at him, and Sherlock could help smiling dazedly back. John pulled him so that his upper body was on top of John's, and Sherlock nuzzled his neck.

"Alright?" John asked, planting as kiss to his head.

"Never better." Sherlock answered.

**Author's Note:**

> So I self inflicted angst onto myself when reading a Valentine-themed Tumblr post about Johnlock. This is my first Fic, and I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Tomi xx


End file.
